Wedding Dress
by Vikey91
Summary: Summary : Impiannya adalah memakai gaun pernikahan hasil rancangannya sendiri karena dulu saat menikah dia tidak memakai gaun pernikahan.


**Tittle : Wedding Dress**

**Author : ViKey****91**

**Pair : Sasuke U – Sakura H****.**

**Support cast : ****Sasori, Itachi U.**

**Genre : AU, Family, romance.**

**Rate : **** T - M (next Chapt)****.**

**Length : 3shot**

**Summary : Impiannya adalah memakai gaun pernikahan hasil rancangannya sendiri karena dulu saat menikah dia tidak memakai gaun pernikahan.**

**A/n : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. OOCness, Sorry for typo (s).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua belum berakhir, hingga benar-benar berakhir.**

**Hanya orang-orang yang tahu persis bagaimana caranya dia kelak mati saja yang mengerti bagaimana seharusnya hidup di dunia.**

******Mereka y****an****g kaya bukanlah mereka yg mampu membeli segalanya, tapi mereka yang****mempunyai sesuatu yang tak mampu dibeli dengan apapun. Seperti halnya kasih sayang, ketulusan dan cinta sejati.**

**OooO**

"Sakura… cepat selesaikan makanmu. niichan sudah kesiangan." Suara seorang pemuda memecah keheningan. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan kearah wastafel tak jauh dari meja makan. Di sana, masih ada dua orang lainnya yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Dan salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink pudar dengan seragam _middle school_ yang dikenakannya.

"Ish Tousan, lihatlah anakmu. Tidak sabaran sekali. Bahkan susu di gelasku belum habis." Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Sakura itu menggerutu. Meletakkan omelette yang tinggal separuhnya.

"Sasori, tunggu adikmu selesai dulu. Duduklah. Sakura, habiskan sarapanmu. Tousan tidak mau melihat ada sisa makanan dalam piringmu itu" Akhirnya sang Ayah turut bicara. Meletakkan koran di atas meja. Menatap putra tengahnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah… 10 menit. Jika tidak, ku tinggal." Sasori berdiri di samping kursi Sakura. Merapikan kerah bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

"Pagiii!" Sapa pemuda muda lainnya. "Hai cantik!" Mendekati Sakura dan…

_Chup~_

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi gadis yang merupakan bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"YA!" Sakura mendelik. "Berhenti menyentuh pipiku Uchiha Itachi. Tousan! Bilang pada Itachi-nii, jangan lagi-lagi mencium pipiku. Aku sudah besar tousan." Adunya pada laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di sebrang kursinya. Mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Itachi! Berhenti mengganggu adikmu." Sang Ayah menanggapi, menegur putra sulungnya, menyuruh pemuda yang kini berumur 24-an itu duduk di kursi sampingnya dengan isyarat.

"Dasar tukang adu." Cibir Itachi dengan cengiran lebar. Kembali mengejek satu-satunya perempuan di rumah mereka. Dan mengambil tempat di sisi kanan kursi sang kepala keluarga. Menyendok nasi goreng ke dalam piringnya dan mulai mengunyah sarapannya.

"Biar… Ayo Saso-nii, kita berangkat." Dengan ekspresi dibuat angkuh, Sakura berdiri dan menggamit lengan kakak berambut merahnya yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tousan… kami berangkat. Aishiteru!" Sakura mewakili kakaknya, berpamitan pada ayahnya. Kemudian beranjak dan mencium pipi pria paruh baya yang beberapa helai rambutnya sudah ditumbuhi uban. Lalu, kembali menggamit lengan Sasori-nii setelah sebelumnya memeletkan lidah, mengejek Itachi saat mata mereka bertubrukan.

"Hei… kalian sudah mau berangkat? Tunggu…" Menenggak minumannya dengan terburu-buru, Uchiha Itachi berlari mengejar kedua saudaranya. Sebelum menghilang ditelan pintu, dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Tousan! Aku berangkat. Aishiteru!" Serunya tergesa. Kemudian berbalik mengejar Sakura dan Sasori.

"_Aishiteru-moo anak-anakku_"

"Sakura, andai kau disini. Lihatlah, mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa."

Pria paruh baya, ayah dari ketiga anak muda itu tersenyum dari balik jendela rumah. Melihat, bahwa ketiga buah hatinya tumbuh dengan baik. Saling menyayangi dan mengasihi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, gelombang kebahagiaan kini meliputi perasaannya. Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, putri bungsunya yang cantik. Kini mulai menjelma menjadi sekuntum bunga mempesona yang siap mekar. Di usianya yang masih muda –setidaknya bagi seorang remaja 14 tahunan itu mulai tampak garis-garis kecantikan yang akan membuatnya menjadi dambaan setiap namja.

Membuka kacamatanya, Sasuke Uchiha –nama pria itu. Memijat belahan diantara dua matanya. Lalu, area jajahan dua matanya berputar. Mengedarkan pandangan, menyusuri sudut demi sudut rumah yang sudah ia tinggali hampir lima belas tahun lamanya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap selapis kain putih tebal yang ditempatkan dalam lemari kaca. Kain putih beruntaian batu mulia di beberapa sisinya. Menjuntai hingga menutup lantai. Kain putih bertudung panjang yang setiap kali ia melihatnya, akan langsung mengingatkan pada sosok yang akan selalu dia rindukan. Sebuah benda sarat kenangan. Kain putih yang ia kenal dengan gaun pengantin atau _wedding dress._

_**Wedding dress…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beberapa tahun sebelumnya...**_

**OooO**

Langit di luar terlihat menggelap. Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai turun membentuk gerimis. Seorang yeoja menatap keluar dari balik jendela. Sedikit menyeka poninya yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Turun hujan ternyata…" Desahnya. Meletakkan penjepit juga melepaskan bola peniti dari tangan kirinya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke gaun putih panjang di hadapannya. "Dia pasti melupakan payungnya lagi." Gumamnya sambil merapikan beberapa peralatan yang terserak. "Masih ada 25 menit." Menyambar blazer ungu di gantungan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ino… aku menjemput kekasihku dulu." Pamitnya kepada seorang perempuan pirang yang baru masuk sambil membawa beberapa barang yang sepertinya bahan-bahan untuk pesanan gaun pengantin kliennya.

"Ah… iya. Hati-hati Saki…" Sambut wanita yang di panggil Ino tersebut sekilas. "Aiyooo! Orihime benar-benar membuat uban di rambutku makin banyak. Tidak bisakah sekali saja dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar" Sepertinya suasana hati Ino kita ini sedang buruk.

Tak memperdulikan gerutuan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu, Sakura –nama perempuan pemeran utama kita ini berjalan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobil di parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hujan berhenti, hujan tidak berhenti. Hujan berhenti, hujan tidak berhenti."

Di sebuah sekolah dasar yang terletak di Konoha, seorang anak yang berada di tingkat 3 _Elementary school_ itu berdiri di depan koridor Hall yang berbatasan langsung dengan lapangan juga gerbang sekolah.

Menatap satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah dengan payung beraneka warna. Suara gerimis terdengar nyaring, tetesan air yang jatuh di atas bangungan sekolah menjadi latar saat pria kecil itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Tas punggungnya yang berwarna biru bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kau bolak-balik begitu." Tegur bocah kecil lainnya. Tersenyum mengejek dengan payung hijau terkembang di atas kepalanya.

Berpaling sekilas, bocah berambut merah darah itu tak menyahuti. Mengacuhkan ucapan teman sekelasnya itu. Kembali pada kesibukannya sejak tadi.

"Hei _Babyface_… apa takut air hujan. Kenapa tidak menerobos hujan saja. Bukannya adik bayi suka main air" Ucap temannya tadi. Bahkan sekarang terang-terangan mengejeknya dengan sebutan muka bayi. Mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap anak seusianya yang ia ingat memang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

"Berhenti menggangguku… _weaselbe_." Balasnya jengah. Menatap bocah yang dia panggil rubah kecil.

"Ah Gomenne… kekasihku ini sudah menunggu lama." Suara nyaring seorang wanita dewasa menahan _Weaselbe _yang akan membalas sindiran si _baby face_.

"Kaa-san…" Rengek si _baby face_ saat wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Apa Saso-_kun_ tidak rindu Kaa-san." Wanita dewasa itu ternyata ibu dari si baby face yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Wanita berambut pink itu mencebikkan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut dan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Menatap putra semata wayangnya yang menghela nafas dengan bosan.

Terkadang, untuk beberapa hal Kaa-sannya ini bisa membuatnya merasa diperlakukan seperti anak balita usia 3 tahun.

"_Yokatta_... ayo kita pergi. Lain kali jangan lupa membawa payungmu." Melihat ekspresi anaknya, Sakura memilih untuk berdiri. Memakai payungnya dan menggandeng tangan Sasori. Dan saat berbalik, barulah ia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ada pihak ketiga yang menonton interaksinya dengan Sasori barusan. Seorang anak dengan usia yang tak beda jauh dengan putra semata wayangnya itu hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Hallo!" Sapa Sakura disertai senyuman ramah, mendekat satu langkah. Dan tersenyum lebar saat bocah berambut hitam kelam itu membalas sapaannya dengan sopan.

"Apa kau temannya Sasori-_kun_?"

"BUKAN!" Sambar Sasori cepat. Menahan lengan ibunya agar tidak lagi mendekat. "Aku tidak mengenalnya." Tambahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sakura memutar kepalanya cepat, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan frontal anaknya. Meski Sasori cenderung pendiam dan datar, tapi perempuan musim semi itu yakin seratus persen bahwa anak yang dilahirkannya 9 tahun yang lalu ini bukan golongan anak-anak yang senang mencari masalah dan memancing keributan.

Sedikit ia akui, Sasori tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sedikit _introvert_. Mungkin salahnya juga terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja. Tapi, tuntutan dan beban hidup sebagai seorang _single parent_ yang membuatnya harus rela bekerja lebih keras untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi buah hatinya. Harta paling berharga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Saso-kun_?__ Nanodayo?_" Selidik Sakura. Menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Kaa-san, dia juga membenciku." Tunjuk bocah berambut merah darah itu pada teman sekelasnya.

"Gomenne… ano, siapa namamu sayang?" Menggenggam tangan Sasori dan membawanya mendekat, Sakura bertanya pada namja yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan garis-garis ketampanan di usinya yang masih dini.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, Baa-san. Aku teman sekelas Sasori" Jawabnya dengan wajah berbinar. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan sekarung permen kesukaanya.

"Sasori, minta maaflah pada Itachi-kun. Tidak baik memendam benci pada seseorang." Nasehat Sakura. Membuat Sasori semakin marah, merasa ibunya lebih membela keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san. Memang salahku karena sering mengganggu Sasori. _Maafkan aku_." Lelaki cilik bermarga Uchiha itu meminta maaf dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kawaii… sopannya. Itachi-kun, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami. _Baa-san_ akan membelikan kalian eskrim." Sakura mengusap kepala Itachi membuat Sasori mengeratkan genggaman tangan sang ibu. Tidak rela.

"Tapi… apakah tidak apa-apa?" Uchiha kecil itu kelihatan ragu –antara mau dan tidak. Menatap Sasori dengan wajah tak enak.

"Tentu saja, iyakan Sasori-kun." sahut Sakura, berkedip pada putra kesayangannya agar setuju. Dan nyatanya Sasori memilih bungkam.

"Diam berarti iya. _Lets go!_" Putus Sakura. Menarik lengan Itachi di tangan kiri dan menggandeng Sasori di tangan kanan. Berjalan menuju mobilnya, dengan sebelumnya menutup kembali payungnya karena merasa cukup menggunakan satu payung untuk bertiga.

**OooO**

"Kenapa diam? _Nani mo__?_ Marah pada Kaa-_san_?" Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasori tersenyum menggoda, geli melihat anaknya yang sejak kembali dari kedai eskrim bersama Itachi menjadi pendiam. Dan terus saja memasang wajah cemberut. Wajah bayinya itu terlihat lebih imut dan menggemaskan.

"_Ahh... Kireiiii__!_" Dengan gemas Sakura mencubit pipi chubby anaknya yang bermarga Akasuna.

"Kaa-san!" Tegas Sasori, menampik tangan ibunya dengan kesal.

Mengerutkan alis dengan bingung, wanita berusia akhir 20-an itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasori setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

"Dengar sayang… memendam kebencian terhadap seseorang itu akan sangat melelahkan. Dan setiap kali kemarahan meluputi hatimu, di sini" jemari lentik Sakura bergerak mengusap dahi lebar anaknya dengan wajah serius. "Akan tumbuh satu kerutan. Marah lagi, satu kerutan lagi begitu seterusnya. Nah, lama-lama wajahmu akan di penuhi kerutan dan menjadi tua sebelum waktunya."

"Nanti, saat memasuki _high school_. Bisa-bisa kekasih kesayangan Kaa-san ini sudah menjadi kakek-kakek seperti Kakek Orochimaru tetangga kita dulu." Manik hazel Sasori melirik ibunya dengan sedikit tertarik.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kakek-kakek seperti Orochimaru _j__i__i__-san_ itu." Lirih Sasori. menggeleng ketika membayangkan wajahnya di penuhi keriput seperti wajah tetangganya di Suna dulu.

"Nah… kalau tidak mau seperti Orochimaru _j__i__i__-san__._ Menjadi tua. Sasori-kun harus banyak tertawa. Nih, seperti Kaa-san." Sakura menunjukkan tawa lebar, kemudian menggelitik pinggang Sasori membuat jagoan kecilnya ikut terbahak. Dan kini, keduanya terbahak bersama. Melewati waktu demi waktu berdua, dalam kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang silih berganti mengiringi.

**OooO**

_**Prittt!**_

Suara melengking dari lubang pluit yang dipegang guru olahraga yang kali ini berperan sebagai wasit pertandingan menjadi penanda bahwa _adu skill football_ kelas Sasori dan Itachi sudah berakhir. Hasil akhir, Tim Sasori kalah tipis dari kelompok Itachi yang menjadi rival abadi pemuda kecil penyuka buah semangka itu secara tidak langsung.

Menarik diri dari kerumunan teman-teman yang mengekspresikan kemenangan mereka, Sasori memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan keringat mengucur. bocah dengan rambut cepak berwarna merah darah itu mengusap peluhnya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil botol minum dari tas biru miliknya. Beberapa tegukan air memasuki tenggorokannya yang mengering. Belum selesai melepas dahaga, tiba-tiba seseorang merebut botol minum dari tangannya. Membuat beberapa tetes air membasahi kulit luar tenggorokan dan dadanya, hampir saja ia tersedak saking kagetnya.

"YA!" Pekik Sasori jengkel. Dan makin naik tensinya saat mendapati Itachi sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Menampilkan wajah tanpa dosa saat dengan santainya pemuda cilik bermarga Uchiha itu menenggak minuman miliknya.

Dengan kasar Sasori merebut botol miliknya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat dia membuang sisa air dari botolnya, menyiram kaki Itachi sengaja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akasuna Sasori!" Kaget Itachi. Dia tidak menyangka Sasori bisa semarah ini.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi minuman dengan siapapun termasuk kamu." Sembur Sasori pedas. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan berkilat. Wajah Itachi menganga, terperangah. Lalu, tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku minta padamu untuk berbagi ibu denganku. Aku menyukai _Kaa-san_mu, sangat menyukainya." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Itachi, suaranya terdengar lirih namun tegas. Meski awalnya terkejut, Sasori langsung mendelik tak suka.

"Buagh!" Dengan emosi pemuda baby face itu mendorong tubuh Itachi sekuat tenaga. Membuat temannya yang berambut hitam sekelam malam itu terjerambab di atas tanah.

Itachi bangkit, balas mendorong tubuh Sasori. Tak terima, lelaki kecil yang menggunakan marga sang ayah itu memukul wajah Itachi dan akhirnya perkelahian tak terelakkan lagi. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tak ingin kalah satu sama lain.

"AKASUNA SASORI! UCHIHA ITACHI! Berhenti" Gelegar Naruto sensei dan mencoba melerai dengan sulit. Karena baik si rambut merah maupun si rambut hitam sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya masih berkeras untuk memukul satu sama lain. Dan hasilnya, di wajah mereka tercetak lebam biru di bagian pipi.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada perkelahian tadi, karena kini orang tua keduanya di panggil pihak sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

.

.

.

"Paman Gaara, menurut paman. Apa yang akan di lakukan sensei saat memanggil Kaa-san." Pertanyaan Sasori membuyarkan focus Sabaku No Gaara. Pria berusia awal tiga puluhan yang merupakan adik lain ayah dari mendiang ayah Sasori, Akasuna No Aoyama itu mengalihkan matanya dari maket yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang ibumu di panggil oleh sekolah. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan keponakan paman ini?" Gaara berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menyusuri lantai kantornya mendekati keponakannya yang tidak terlalu beruntung itu. Kehilangan sang ayah saat ia masih balita.

"Tadi aku berkelahi dengan temanku saat olahraga." Sahut Sasori lirih. Sedikit merasa bersalah begitu melihat kekecewaan yang tersirat dari air muka sang paman.

"Ah… jadi begitu." Gaara duduk di samping Sasori. Menyentuh pucuk kepala yang dihiasi rambut lebat berwarna merah membara persis seperti miliknya. Yah, gen rambut merah yang dibawa Ibunya memang kuat. Bahkan Sasori yang keponakan saja memiliki rambut merah khas keluarga Ibunya.

"Mungkin ibumu akan sedikit diberi masukan oleh gurumu. Yang jelas, ibumu pasti akan merasa sedih." Lanjut Gaara lagi.

"Tapi, ada alasannya kenapa aku memukul Baka-Itachi. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah paman." Elaknya membela diri. Berharap tindakannya bisa dimaklumi.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan. Apa dia meledekmu." Gaara terlihat penasaran. Keponakannya yang biasanya pendiam dan datar ini bisa menunjukkan emosinya dengan menggebu.

"Bukan" Geleng Sasori. "Dia memintaku berbagi Sakura Kaa-san dengannya. Tentu saja aku marah. Ibuku hanya satu, dan aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun." Lanjutnya dengan berapi-api.

Gaara terkekeh. Gemas sekali melihat ekspresi keponakannya ini. Dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan cuek, ternyata Sasori begitu menyayangi ibunya.

"Paman rasa, ibumu pasti akan bangga mendengar pembelaanmu. Dia tidak akan marah berlarut-larut nantinya. Walaupun tidak di benarkan, terkadang sebagai lelaki kita perlu untuk berkelahi untuk mempertahankan apa yang kita miliki. Paman salut dengan keberanianmu Sasori." Puji Gaara. Menepuk bahu Sasori dengan bangga.

Pelajaran yang Sasori dapat hari ini, walaupun berkelahi itu salah tapi sebagai lelaki sekali-kali dia harus berkelahi untuk membela diri dan membela orang-orang yang ia sayangi terutama ibunya.

'_Ah, Paman Gaara, kau sudah mengajarkan satu prinsip dasar untuk Sasori'_

_Kriet!_

Suara daun pintu yang berderit membuat dua orang yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja guru tak jauh dari pintu yang kini masih dipegang Sakura sebelahnya itu menoleh serentak. Membungkuk sejenak, wanita soft pink itu menyambut sapaan wali kelas Sasori. Matsuri, teman seangkatan Sakura saat _High School_ dulu.

"Hai… sudah datang Sakura_?_" Sapa Matsuri, meninggalkan formalitas antara wali murid dan pendidik. Tersenyum lebar, gadis-ataukah wanita berambut panjang itu meminta Sakura duduk di samping seorang lelaki yang disinyalir adalah wali murid dari teman berkelahi Sasori tadi pagi.

"Gomenne Matsu… sedikit terkena macet tadi." Terang Sakura, membalas senyum Matsuri lalu duduk di kursi.

"Tak kusangka, kita bertiga akan bertemu di sini."

"Maksudnya?" Alis Sakura mengkerut, tak paham dengan ucapan teman sekelasnya saat tingkat dua dulu.

"Sapalah pria di sampingmu." Pinta Matsuri. Bersamaan dengan kepala lelaki yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"_Hn.._."

"KAU!" Pekik Sakura terkejut. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata sipit wanita merah muda tersebut melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Benar apa yang di katakana Matsuri-san, kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Sasuke tersenyum irit. Meneliti wajah Sakura lamat-lamat. Gadis yang dulu teman satu kelompok belajarnya dari tingkat dua sampai mereka lulus High School di Konoha High School.

"Baiklah, tuan dan nyonya. Cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang biarkan wali kelas anak kalian ini berbicara." Matsuri berdeham meminta perhatian. Menegakkan bahunya dengan sikap formal.

"Sakura, ini pertama kalinya Sasori terlibat perkelahian. Dan kurasa, dia punya alasan kenapa sampai memukul Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Dari apa yang kulihat selama ini, aku percaya anakmu bukan type yang mudah menumpahkan emosinya, bahkan cenderung pendiam dan dingin." Jeda sejenak, Matsuri menatap wajah Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya. "Tapi, sayangnya baik Sasori maupun Itachi, keduanya menolak untuk menjelaskan alasan mereka sampai berkelahi. Di paksa seperti apapun, mereka kompak untuk bungkam. Jadi, sebagai jalan tengahnya, aku memberikan tugas untuk mereka berdua agar membuat karya seni yang dikerjakan bersama."

"Dan untukmu Sasuke, kuduga Itachi melakukan ini untuk mencari perhatian Sasori. Entah kenapa, sejak ia pindah ke sini 2 bulan lalu. Kulihat, Itachi senang sekali menggoda Sasori. setiap hari, ada saja yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasori menatapnya. Dan mungkin puncaknya adalah hari ini."

Sasuke melirik Saskura sedikit bersalah. Mendengar ucapan Matsuri barusan, bisa disimpulkan kalau anaknya yang memang mencari gara-gara. Menilik dari sifat Itachi, Sasuke langsung percaya dengan penjelasan Matsuri. Yah, putranya itu memang hyperaktif dan sedikit jahil. Dia akan melakukan segalam hal untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, termasuk perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf Sakura… karena Itachi, anakmu jadi begini." Pinta Sasuke saat keduanya keluar dari ruangan Matsuri. Berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga anak-anak. Kuharap mereka mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian." Sakura tersenyum maklum. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Ah, banyak sekali perubahan di wajah sahabatnya ini. Semakin terlihat dewasa dan, tentu saja tampan. Dari dulu Uchiha Sasuke memang terlahir menjadi orang tampan.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu lagi, setelah hampir sepuluh tahun kita berpisah." Lanjut pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Menghela nafas lega seraya menopang tangan di atas kepala. Langkahnya masih selaras dengan ketukan sepatu flat shoes milik Sakura.

"Kau menghilang semenjak lulus sekolah. Benar kau menetap di Inggris dan Amerika Sasuke-kun?"

"Yah… begitulah!" Diam sejenak. "Keluargaku sering berpindah-pindah semenjak aku lulus High School. Dan baru beberapa bulan ini aku kembali ke Konoha lagi." Saat ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ponsel hitam milik Sasuke bergetar dari saku jas yang ia kenakan. Masih beriringan, tiba-tiba pria berambut mirip pantat ayam tersebut berhenti. Dan berbalik menahan langkah Sakura.

"Hm… sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada meeting penting. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali Sakura." Ujar Sasuke diiringi senyum kecut. Merasa tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan sahabat lama.

"Yah semoga…"

"Boleh aku memelukmu Sakura?" ijin Sasuke. Mendekat satu langkah. Betapa ia merindukan satu-satunya sosok sahabat perempuan yang dekat dengannya dulu.

"Kenapa tidak!" Sahut Sakura, ikut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tegap kapten tim basket pada masanya dulu. Dan keduanya berpelukan untuk melepaskan kerinduan. Sebuah pelukan yang akan membuka lembaran-lembaran kisah hidup yang mulai bersinggungan. Tak lama kemudian, pelukan mereka terlepas. Sasuke berjalan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan Sakura dengan satu kenyataan bahwa keduanya melupakan sebuah sarana komunikasi yang cukup penting. Keduanya lupa bertukar nomor telepon.

**OooO**

"Uchiha Itachi! Duduklah di sini!" Perintah Sasuke pada anaknya dengan suara tegas. Menarik kursi di depannya yang berbatasan langsung dengan _living room_. Jam dinding di tembok menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat. Dan Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Meeting-nya cukup menyita waktu seharian. Dan lagi, dia mendapati anaknya sedang asyik bermain game di depan layar televisi besar.

"Tidak mau, aku lelah Tou-san. Besok pagi saja." Tolak Itachi malas. Sepertinya sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ayahnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memencet tombol pada stick.

"TOU-SAN BILANG DU-DUK!" Ulang Sasuke dengan intonasi lebih tinggi. Memaksa Itachi mau tidak mau agar mematuhi ucapannya. Menaruh joy stick di lantai, sulung Uchiha generasi ketiga itu berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Masih belum duduk, hanya berdiri dengan tangan memegang sandaran kursi.

"Jadi, apa pembelaanmu. Katakan pada Tousan dan Tousan akan mempertimbangkannya. Karena Matsuri sensei bilang bukan kamu yang memulai. tapi, tetap saja tousan harus mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Memang Sasori yang memukulku duluan. Tapi aku yang membuatnya marah. Aku meminta sesuatu padanya." Jawab Itachi dengan jujur.

"Benar begitu?" ketegangan di wajah Sasuke menurun. "Lalu, apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku minta dia berbagi air minum sekaligus berbagi **Ka****a****-san** denganku." Tutur Itachi, kali ini dengan suara lebih jelas. Dan menekankan kata Kaa-san dengan keras.

"Nani? Berbagi Kaa-san?" Pekik Sasuke tak percaya. Apa anaknya sudah gila, pantas saja Sasori marah besar dan memukulnya. Ah, kalau begini uban di kepalanya akan lebih cepat tumbuh.

"Iya, aku minta Sasori berbagi Kaa-san denganku. Karena aku juga ingin seperti Sasori. Dan menurutku, Kaa-sannya dia itu sangat baik." Ada sebuah harapan yang tersembunyi di balik jawaban polosnya.

"Kenapa kau harus bilang begitu, tentu saja Sasori marah. Uchiha Itachi, bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada tousan sebelum kita kembali ke Konoha. Katamu tidak akan membuat tousan bersedih. Tapi kenapa sekarang Itachi melanggarnya." Gusar Sasuke dengan intonasi lebih rendah. Menatap wajah putranya yang kini menunduk. Jarinya terjalin dan mengepal dengan erat.

"AKU INGIN PUNYA IBU!" Teriak Itachi tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"AKU BENCI, KARENA SEMUA TEMANKU SELALU MEMBANGGAKAN IBU MEREKA." Kerasnya lagi. Berjalan menjauhi meja makan menuju kamarnya. Menghempas daun pintu kamarnya. Menghalangi langkah Tou-sannya yang berniat mengejar.

"AKU INGIN SEPERTI SASORI YANG PUNYA KAA-SAN. AKU INGIN SEPERTI TEMAN-TEMANKU YANG LAIN" Jeritnya lagi disertai isakkan. Tubuhnya merosot, bersandar di pintu bercat putih yang menutup kamarnya. Duduk memeluk lutut dengan air mata yang menderas di pipinya.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, melihat kesedihan sang putra. Bisa ia dengar isakkan Itachi yang tersembunyi dari balik pintu. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya melihat kesedihan putra semata wayangnya itu. Seperti ia ingin ikut menangis.

Dalam Sembilan tahun ini, baru kali ini dia melihat kesedihan mendalam yang tersirat dalam isakkan anaknya. Yah, menurutnya Itachi adalah sosok anak mandiri yang ceria. Hal itu membuatnya percaya bahwa Itachi tidak pernah merasakan keberatan dengan kondisinya yang tanpa ibu. Kenyataan bahwa Itachi beberapa kali menolak perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dikenalkan padanya menambah keyakinnya untuk tetap menduda selama ini.

Dan malam itu, kedua pria bermarga Uchiha itu menghabiskan waktu dengan kebisuan. Itachi menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin esok paginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Saso_-kun__, __Kiss Me_." Menunjuk pipinya. Sakura menyuruh Sasori mencium pipinya.

_Chup~_

"Lagi, disini" dahinya, Sasori menurut.

"Ini belum." Pemuda cilik itu langsung melengos saat Sakura meminta ciuman di bibirnya.

"Haiyooo, bahkan dulu Sasori-kun suka sekali mencuri ciuman kaa-san disini." Dan tiba-tiba Sakura mencium pipi Sasori secepat kilat.

_Ouwhg…_

Jeritnya sakit.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Kaa-san mencium pipiku yang di pukul Itachi tadi siang."

Mengulas senyum paham, wanita single itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori.

"Coba kaasan lihat. Ittai? Benar-benar sakit?"

"Ittai Kaa-san~" Bergumam lirih, Sasori menundukkan wajah bayinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ehm, sekarang baru terasa sakitnya bukan." Sakura menarik dagu Sasori, meneliti senti demi senti dari lebam biru keunguan di wajah mulus anak semata wayangnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Membuat Sasori terperangah.

"Kaa-san tidak marah?"

"_Nani__…_? kenapa Kaa-san harus marah." Mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur di iringi tatapan lekat Sasori, penasaran.

Beberapa menit hening. Dengan setia, Sasori masih memandangi Kaasan-nya begitu lekat. Hingga kini berjalan kembali sembari membawa baskom dan kain lap.

"Kaa-san pikir, anak laki-laki kebanggaan Kaa-san ini pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu." Menaruh baskom di hadapan Sasori, wanita itu duduk dengan tenang. Mengulas senyum keibuan.

"Jadi, kenapa anak kesayangan kaa-san ini memukul Itachi." Kini, sebelah tangan Sakura mencelupkan kain kedalam air hangat. Lalu, menarik wajah Sasori dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku membencinya."

Tubuh Sasori menegang.

"Bukannya Kaa-san sudah pernah bilang, membenci seseorang akan melelahkan. Cobalah berteman dengannya. Menurut Kaa-san, Itachi menjahilimu karena dia sedang mencari perhatian. Lagipula, Kaa-san lihat Sasori-kun tidak punya banyak teman." berhenti sejenak, wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menyusuri raut tidak suka yang tercetak di air muka anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mempunyai banyak teman. bercanda, makan bersama dan tertawa bersama." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka berteman." Sahut Sasori apatis. Menampilkan wajah datar.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Sasori-kun bilang ingin menikah dengan gadis cantik seperti Tsunade Baa-san. Lalu, bagaimana kau akan menikah jika tidak mempunyai teman."

"Aku bisa hidup sendiri." Tegas Sasori, membalas tatapan Ibunya keras.

"Apa maksudmu sayang, ketika dewasa nanti Saso-kun akan kuliah, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Menemukan seorang kekasih, lalu menikah dan hidup bersama. Tidak selamanya Kaa-san bisa menemanimu." Sakura mencoba bersabar.

"Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan Kaa-san." Sahut Sasori cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat. Membuat wanita yang berperan sebagai _parent single_ itu terperangah tak percaya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk perutnya dengan cepat. Menyebarkan rasa sakit hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Apa Saso-kun tahu rasanya hidup sendiri." Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Tentu saja." Kini wajah Sasori berubah serius. Membalas setiap kata yang di lontarkan sang ibu. "Aku biasa hidup sendiri. Mandi sendiri, mengerjakan PR sendiri, makan sendiri. Menunggu Kaa-san pulang sendiri dan tidur sendirian. Tentu saja Sasori bisa hidup sendiri."

Sakit, rasanya semakin sakit mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Bahkan kini, di sudut matanya telah mengembun. Air mata yang sedikit lolos dari pengamanan kelopak mata.

"Itu… karena… Kaa-san, sibuk." Mengalihkan tatapannya, suara Sakura makin terdengar bergetar. Menahan isak tangis yang sudah tidak terbendung. Ia sadar, bahwa selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di butik.

"Kalau begitu sibuk saja terus. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jadi kaa-san jangan khawatir." Entah apa yang membuat Sasori menjadi sedikit marah. Wajah bayinya memerah sampai telinga. Jemarinya mengepal kuat.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san tidak khawatir, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu—" belum selesai ucapan Sakura, Sasori sudah memotongnya.

"Biar Paman Gaara dan Paman Kakashi yang mengurusku. Mereka lebih perhatian padaku." Ketus Sasori lagi. Menarik wajahnya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Ibunya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kaa-san tidak marah padaku sekalian, karena aku berkelahi dengan Itachi." Kejar Sasori. Semakin kesal. Membuang kain lap yang menempel di pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sana tinggal dengan pamanmu." Suara Sakura tersendat. Memalingkan wajahnya, menahan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir menganak sungai. Tanpa permisi, wanita berusia akhir 20-an itu meninggalkan kursinya dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Kami-sama! Sakit sekali rasanya." Rintih Sakura. Meremas dadanya penuh kesakitan. Tubuhnya merosot, bersandar di daun pintu yang sepenuhnya sudah tertutup. "Sasori-kun! Apa yang harus kaa-san lakukan." Seraknya lagi. Kemudian, Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Kaa-san harus menemanimu selalu Sasori. waktu Kaa-san tidak lama lagi" Gumamnya seraya menghapus air yang menggenang di pipinya. Memperbaiki ekspresinya dengan memaksakan senyum sebelum membuka lagi pintu kamarnya.

Menatap punggung Sasori dalam-dalam. Sakura mencoba menghela nafas panjang. Tatapan matanya begitu sarat kasih. Bahu kecil yang ia rengkuh selama Sembilan tahun itu terlihat bergetar.

"_Gomenne Kaa-san__._" Suara serak yang disertai tangis itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura, air matanya kembali turun. "Sasori ingin terus bersama Kaa-san sampai dewasa." Tangisan Sasori semakin tak terbendung. Menangis tanpa berani menoleh pada ibunya.

"Sasori-kun.." Dan dalam satu langkah cepat, Sakura memeluk Sasori. merengkuhnya dengan erat. Kedua ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama dalam pelukan. "Kaa-san sangat mencintaimu."

**OooO**

Lantai tiga sebuah gedung agensi pemotretan terlihat ramai. Lalu lalang manusia berseliweran dengan cepat. Jam setelah makan siang merupakan jam-jam sibuk dan padat. Mengejar _dateline_ agar bisa selesai tepat pada waktunya.

"Ino, ini yang terakhir. Pemotretan iklan koleksi terbaru kita." Ujar Sakura disela kesibukannya merapikan gaun putih panjang yang dikenakan seorang model yang tengah bersiap. Tak jauh darinya, sang pemilik _brand_ tempat dia bekerja selama hampir lima tahun itu hanya mengangguk. Tak kalah sibuk menata beberapa perlengkapan dan aksesoris penunjang lainnya. Iklan, adalah salah satu upaya krusial untuk menarik pelanggan.

"Hei… kau sedang buru-buru Saki?" Selidik Ino–pemilik butik tempat Sakura bekerja. Merapikan satu set jepit rambut lalu mendekat pada teman satu tingkatnya di perguruan tinggi dulu.

"Iya…." Sahut Sakura dengan senyum. Menepukkan pundak si model yang dibalut dengan gaun putih bertali tipis yang menggantung dari bawah dada sampai punggung belakang.

"Nah, selesai. Silahkan Shion-san." Menyuruh sang model untuk melanjutkan pemotretan.

"Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sebentar saja Forehead?" Tahan Ino. "Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, lihat model pria di sana?" Memutar badan Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ino menunjuk pria tinggi berparas tampan yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam.

"Dia duda tanpa anak yang ditinggal istrinya keluar negeri. Kurasa kalian cocok." Lanjutnya.

"Demi Kami-sama… Pig!." Menggelengkan kepala dengan geli, Sakura tak menanggapi ucapan bos-nya. Bukan sekali dua kali, bosnya yang menjadi nyonya Shimura karena menikahi pelukis berbakat bernama Shimura Sai itu berupaya menjodohkannya dengan beberapa pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Dan asal kau tahu, dia itu-" Dagu Sakura menunjuk laki-laki yang menjadi topic pembicaraan mereka, mengangguk sekilas saat tapapan mereka bertemu. "Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba teman sekolahku saat _High School_." Kikik Sakura di akhir kalimatnya, berkelit dengan lincah dari cekalan Ino dan mengambil tasnya buru-buru. "Aku pergi nyonya Shimura." Pamitnya.

"Kiba-kun… duluan ya." Mengerling sejenak pada Ino saat ia juga berpamitan dengan Kiba, dan tawanya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi saat ia melihat ekspresi Ino. "Hahaha… dasar Ino-Pig!" gumamnya saat menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori melenguh dengan lelah. Matanya tak berkedip saat melihat pergerakan boneka-boneka manusia yang lucu berseliweran di atas panggung. Drama musical anak-anak dengan tokoh super hero dari marvels juga Disney.

"Lihat Kaa-san, Tyni. Eh, Itu Spiderman." Tunjuk Sasori antusias. Ikut melambaikan tangan saat sosok super hero kesayangannya berada tidak jauh di sudut tempat ia duduk. Di sampingnya, Sakura ikut tersenyum. Lalu mengusap kepala Sasori penuh kelembutan, bahagia rasanya bisa melihay senyum merekah di bibir anak lelaki kesayangannya. 

Lalu, matanya berputar. Menyapu dalam jarak pandang yang cukup luas. Hingga tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang ia kenal dengan baik beberapa waktu ini. Sakura melihat Itachi duduk sendiri di barisan depan di samping kursi kosong. Kentara sekali bahwa Itachi tengah menekuk wajahnya dengan sedih. 'kemana ayahnya?' batin Sakura. Akhirnya wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik di usianya itu mengalihkan sudut pandangnya lagi karena Sasori kembali menyita perhatiannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, pertunjukkan selesai. Menggandeng lengan Sasori, wanita berambut soft pink itu berjalan mengikuti rombongan besar yang mengular di depan _exit door_.

"Kaa-san, apa kita akan langsung pulang?"

"Terserah Sasori saja. apa mau makan dulu?" Tawar Sakura. Keduanya berjalan beriringan saat kakinya menjejak di luar ruang pertunjukkan. Masih berpegangan tangan, bocah tampan berusia sembilan tahun itu berjalan menarik sang Ibu dengan langkah riang menyusuri koridor gedung besar yang terletak di kawasan _Konoha Land_. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat kecil. Terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Yah… kenapa hujan Kaa-san." Desah Sasori kecewa. Melihat genangan air hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan gedung dengan kaca jendela raksasa. Bibirnya mencebik. Menandakan kalau mood-nya langsung berubah.

"Sabar, kita tunggu saja sebentar sayang. Hujannya juga tidak akan lama." Sakura merapatkan tubuh mereka. Memeluk bahu Sasori untuk mengusir angin dingin yang mulai berhembus.

Dengan berat hati, Sasori menyetujui usulan sang Ibu. Menunggu, memang sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Kini, kedua ibu dan anak itu hanya terdiam memandangi rintikan air hujan yang berjatuhan. Kilaunya membiaskan sinar Kristal yang terlihat memukau di mata seorang Sakura Haruno

"Kaa-san…"

Tarikan Sasori pada ujung dress hijau yang dipakainya melunturkan lamunan Sakura.

"Apa sayang?"

"Bukannya itu Itachi?"

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk anaknya. di sana, ia melihat sosok Itachi tengah berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin menderas. Sepertinya, sudah cukup lama bocah kecil keturunan Uchiha itu terkena air hujan. Dilihat dari bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dan, apa yang di lakukannya. Berdiri tak bergeming di depan trotoar jalan.

"Saso-kun, tunggu di sini sebentar. Kaa-san mau melihat Itachi dulu."

"Aku ikut Kaa-san." Rengek Sasori, menahan baju sang ibu yang siap beranjak.

"Tapi Saso-kun, masih hujan." Bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak mau… Saso mau ikut kesana."

Sadar tak bisa mencegah keinginan anaknya, Sakura melepaskan cardigan yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah, pakai ini sayang." Dengan tergesa, Sakura memayungkan kardigannya di kepala merah Sasori untuk menghalangi air yang jatuh langsung di kepala putranya.

Cuaca sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Tadi saat berangkat langit masih cerah bahkan cenderung panas namun kini hujan deras mengguyur hampir seluruh kota Konoha. Yah, daerah Konoha yang di kelilingi perbukitan termasuk salah satu wilayah panas di Negara Jepang. Jadinya, ia hanya memakaikan kaos pendek bergambar angry bird pada anaknya. Tanpa jaket ataupun hoodie.

Lalu, keduanya menerobos hujan. Melintasi halaman gedung menuju trotoar tempat Itachi berdiri.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Panggil Sakura keras. Menarik bahu lelaki mungil itu dan membaliknya berhadapan. Kini, wanita yang sekarang memakai kembali marga keluarganya sebelum menikah itu dapat melihat jelas raut sendu di wajah tampan Itachi. Rambut hitamnya menjuntai lemas bercampur air hujan yang menetes menuruni sela-sela kulit wajah mulusnya. Kedua belah bibirnya mulai Nampak bergetar kedinginan.

"Sakura Baa-san…" ujar Itachi lemah. Dan tiba-tiba lelaki kecil itu menubruk tubuh depan Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku benci Tousan!" Isaknya memilukan. Mencengkram pinggang Ibu Sasori kencang.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung juga panik. Mendapati anak teman sekolahnya menangis sesunggukan seperti ini. Kedua lengannya balas memeluk Itachi seraya menatap Sasori di sampingnya. Putra semata wayangnya hanya menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu saat Sakura bertanya melalui mimic wajah. Seolah berkata 'Saso tidak tahu appa-appa kaa-san'.

"Boleh Itachi ikut Baa-san!" selang beberapa menit, isakkan Itachi mulai melemah. Bocah tampan dengan dahi sedikit keriput –atau bekas luka itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan wajah memelas seolah dia adalah anak paling menderita di dunia. Seperti anak-anak korban perang di wilayah timur tengah.

Tak kuasa menolak, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dua kali. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Itachi.

"Ne… tentu saja Itachi boleh ikut." Tersenyum manis, "Jangan menangis sayang. Rumah Sasori terbuka lebar untukmu. Yokatta, kita pulang dan berganti baju. Sasori pasti tidak akan keberatan meminjamkan baju untukmu."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, Sasori langsung merengut seketika. Sedikit tidak terima saat ia berjalan mengikuti langkah ibunya bersama Uchiha Itachi. Bocah yang ia anggap seteru abadi tanpa menyadari si empunya nama tengah menyeringai dalam langkahnya. Yah, seorang keturunan Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

_**Bersambung~**_

Maaf sebelumnya untuk teman-teman... atas ketidaknyamanan fict ini. Yang sekarang ini sudah mengalami revisi. Semoga typo bisa berkurang. Terima kasih utuk yang sudah mmberi masukan.

_Tambahan...!_

**Haruno Sakura**** : 29 tahun.**

**Akasuna Sasori**** : ****9**** tahun.**

**Uchiha Itachi**** : ****9**** tahun.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**** : 29 tahun.**

**Sabaku No Gaara**** : 31 tahun /adik ipar**

**H. Kakashi**** : 30 tahun / kakak ****kandung Sakura**

**Akasuna Aoyama**** : RIP**

**Ada Fict nganggur di leppi... sambil membangkitkan semangat menulis lagi. hehehehehe**


End file.
